


Memento Mori

by ssaturnsays



Series: Lusus Naturae [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragons, Fantasy, M/M, Medieval
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssaturnsays/pseuds/ssaturnsays
Summary: The crown prince of the kingdom Ire finds himself with one simple task; hunting down one of the most dangerous beasts known throughout the land: the so-called Dragon Witch.How was he supposed to know just how complicated his mission would get?------Welcome all, to Memento Mori! This book is set in an alternate, medieval-style universe. This means that the sides will have differing appearances (hair/eye color, face shape, height, general build, slight skin tone differences). Thomas, Joan, Talyn, Terrence, etc. will look as they do in real life. There are also original characters included, so please do not steal them nor the plot.Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoy!





	Memento Mori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be longer, it's harder to write for Virgil and Patton this first time, since I can't say much. The next few chapters will be much longer!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“No.”

“What, _ why_?” 

Virgil rolled his eyes at his younger brother’s grouse. The shorter male was staring up at his elder sibling with a disappointed look on his face. The freckled fellow -- no younger than twenty winter's old at this point -- had his arms folded across his chest. Virgil noticed that it was almost difficult to tell if his younger sibling was looking at him or the wall just behind -- he was squinting a bit as if he was struggling to see either. He looked about ready to chime in again with another complaint, but Virgil cut him off. 

“You know why. Your eyesight has only been getting worse, and even if it wasn’t, you know how dangerous it is. How hard He can be to control sometimes.” _ He. _Virgil never spoke as though they were one-and-the-same -- it was always he and him. They were seperate beings, as far as the elder sibling was concerned. 

At this, the younger only frowned further. “Come on Virge; we’re adults now surely you can’t--”

“Surely I _ can_, Pat. It’s my job to keep you safe, no matter how old you are. If you don’t want to follow my rules, you said it yourself. You’re an adult, and that means that you can leave at any time.” That got the shorter male to shut his mouth, an annoyed huff being the only audible response from Patton. Virgil gave him a look that could only be read as “please-don’t-argue”, and the blonde-haired boy sighed. His hands fell to his sides in an almost exasperated manner. 

“Fine, fine. Alright…” He trailed off, gaze shifting to the ground for a split second before it shot back to his brother again, “well what about just one last time? Please? I won’t ask again.” Patton suddenly griped and promised, causing Virgil to sigh loudly and lean back on his heels a bit. The pair’s tattered and patched up capes billowed out a bit as heavy winds swept past, causing the fabric to wrap around Virgil’s arm a bit as he contemplated whether or not to scold his younger brother. Truthfully, he hated decisions like this. Making them left his chest tight. After all, what if he made the wrong choice? What if something went wrong and it was his fault?

He gaze locked on Patton’s after a moment, which was of course a mistake. Surely one last time wouldn’t hurt? Within a few short moments he found himself deciding that there was no problem with one last time around, courtesy of Patton’s almost puppy-like gaze staring back at him, pleading. Finally, with a grunt and a small stamp of his foot, he sighed again. 

“Okay, okay. One last time, but that's_ it_.” Patton didn’t seem to hear that last bit as he jumped up, now grinning from ear-to-ear, any and all signs of his former disappointment gone. 

“Yes!” His squeal of excitement only caused Virgil to roll his eyes. Waves of delight came flooding from the freckled boy, and Virgil felt his lips begin to curl up into a smile as involuntarily-felt happiness began to fill him up. He managed to step forward and put his hands on his brother’s shoulders in an attempt to stop him. He struggled to keep the same stoic expression on his face despite what he was being forced to feel, and instantly the younger male calmed down a bit, realizing what had occurred. 

“Oh shoot, sorry Virgil.” His tone quickly grew sheepish and a hand drifted to the back of his neck to rub it in an almost embarrassed manner. Patton’s blue gaze shifted back to the ground and Virgil’s hand lifted from his shorter brother’s shoulder, falling back to his side as the sudden emotion seemed to empty out of him and seep back into the stone floor below him. Virgil shook his head upon seeing his brother’s mildly guilty expression. 

“Don’t worry about it Pat, come on,” Patton’s gaze shifted back to his brother’s. “Let’s get ready. Night will be falling soon.” Truthfully, it would. The sun was already beginning to dip down below the trees from where the brother’s could see it along the horizon. The wind that filtered along the entrance of the cave seemed to be growing colder as the sun’s heat began to dissipate and be replaced by the moon’s chilling breath. Patton’s only response was a small nod before the siblings turned and walked back through the gaping mouth of the cave entrance behind them. Virgil returned his hand to Patton’s shoulder as they did, making sure that his younger sibling didn’t accidentally trip or run into a small portion of the rocky walls. 

The temperature shifted rather quickly after they entered, warming the pair as they approached the glowing amber light of a fire just down the tunnel. It was a rather tight space for one the size of a dragon, but for the young adults that walked through it now there was plenty of room to walk beside each other if they so desired. As they reached the cavern at the end, the cave walls opened up, revealing a large space where the siblings had made their home nearly a decade and a half ago. Fifteen long years, and yet they hardly ever grew tired of one another. They were too close for that. Too close for any amount of time together to tear them apart. 

As they neared the fire, Virgil allowed his hand to once again lift from Patton’s shoulder. The younger, curly-haired male took a seat by the flame, unclipping his patched-up grey cloak from around his neck and setting it aside so that it wouldn’t catch fire. The one corner was already a little burnt and the charred bit had fallen away after a similar incident. 

Virgil moved to a cauldron-looking pot off to the side that held their lunch from earlier in the day. He set it in its place over the fire so it could warm before taking a seat across from Patton on the other side of the mini-blaze. It had been burning since the night prior when He’d last appeared. At least He did one thing right, by being able to provide them with warmth and a manner in which to cook their food. Virgil’s breath almost caught in his throat as he thought once more of what else He provided them with. Nothing but suffering. 

As though he could feel the new waves of anxiety coming from his distacted brother, and well, because of his abilities he could , Patton spoke up. “It’ll be okay. Everything will work out, eventually.” He promised, words almost grabbing onto Virgil as though they meant to transfer some of Patton’s everlasting optimism into the older male. It didn’t do much to shave away any of the darker feelings that had arisen in Virgil. Over the licks of flame he could see the empath. He could see how pale he was -- likely from lack of sun or a proper diet. They lived in a cave -- that was hardly what their parents would have wanted for them. 

Patton sensed the worsening negativity radiated from Virgil, and he got up, managing to not stumble as he shuffled around the visible flames to sit beside him. Once he had sat back down, he hugged his knees a bit closer to his chest, staring into the flames and hoping that his presence would help to calm the dark-haired male. “It’s not your fault.” 

At first Virgil only shut his eyes in response, before letting out a shuddered breath. “Pat…”

“No,” the boy’s voice was firmer than it had been previously, though he still managed to keep a caring tone. “You had no way of knowing what was going to happen. You couldn’t have changed it.” The waves of negative emotions coming from Virgil left Patton unable to offer a smile, the younger male barely managing to keep his own voice steady. Virgil only looked away for a few moments. He may not have been able to change what happened -- but he was responsible. It was his fault they were stuck in a cave, far away from the village they’d called home as children. 

As much as he despised Him, the fresh air always managed to calm Virgil down. The feeling being Him brought; it was unlike anything else. 

_ One last time. _Patton’s voice rang through his head again and he suddenly rose, startling the smaller male beside him. Virgil pulled the pot from the fire, setting it aside before straightening his own cloak. 

“C'mon. We can eat after.” Was all he said, and Patton nodded, standing and making his way back to where he’d laid his cloak down. He unfolded it, practically tossing it back across his shoulders before following after Virgil -- whose faint and blurred form he could already see heading down the corridor and back towards the peak’s entrance. Without a word he hurried after. 


End file.
